1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction that is made of a co-extruded plastic material, such as co-extruded PVC, that adapts itself readily to simplified manufacture and furthermore has improved temperature resistance and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the skylight construction, relating to the cushioning of the glazing.
2. Background Discussion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, granted May 22, 1984, describes a skylight construction that is fabricated using a plastic material that is preferably a rigid PVC material and having co-extruded therewith certain gaskets for providing certain sealing functions associated with the skylight construction. A retainer is used for securing the skylight cover over the curb frame of the skylight. The skylight cover may be in the form of glazing plates or plastic domes or other forms of covering material. Securing bolts are employed, coupled through the retainer into the curb frame, and function to hold the glazing against the top of the curb frame. Sometimes, particularly in the transportation of the skylight, if the securing bolts are not sufficiently tight, the glazing may shift and come into contact with the securing bolts, thus causing damage to the glazing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in skylight constructions in which cushioning is provided, essentially between the securing fastener associated with the retainer and the glazing or edge of the dome construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight construction, particularly as it pertains to the use of a glazing cushioning member that provides a somewhat resilient surface for contact with the edge of the glazing and disposed intermediate the glazing and securing fastener or bolt.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction as described in the foregoing objects, and in which the glazing cushioning member is constructed to receive the securing fastener therethrough for positioning thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a improved skylight construction in which the glazing cushioning member is constructed for snap-fit engagement with the retainer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction, as set forth in the preceding objects, and wherein the glazing cushioning member furthermore functions to control the amount of tightening of the retainer against the glazing, so that the glazing is properly retained and held in place but not over-tightened.